Desayunar Por La Noche
by NoTimeTeen
Summary: Trama simple: Annabeth y Piper tienen un desayuno en medio de la noche. Sin sentido, sin significado, y sin daño alguno. Annabeth/Piper. [Traducción.]


**Me dio curiosidad saber cómo se leían mis historias en español, entonces traduje la más corta. Déjenme saber qué les parece.**

* * *

—No puedo creer que hagamos esto.

—¿De qué hablas? Es ro _mán_ tico.

—No es _romántico_ —se burló—. Es tonto y va a matarnos.

—Oh, vamos —contestó Piper, su tono uno de ligera decepción—. Nada puede matarnos. —Con su mano hecha puño golpeó el hombro de su amiga—. Tienes que reconocer que lo intento.

—Entonces admites que tratas de matarme. Grandioso. Ahora, ¿qué debería hacer contigo?

—Podrías darme un lindo beso y agradecer mis esfuerzos, para empezar.

Annabeth sonrió.

—Está bien —dijo asintiendo resignadamente—. Gracias, Piper, por ser lo suficientemente obstinada como para lograr hacer esto.

—¿Obstinada, dices?

—Puedo asegurarte que yo no pedí desayunar a medianoche.

—Ya te dije —susurró Piper obstinadamente—. Es ro _mán_ tico.

—Vamos a morir.

—¡Shhh! —Con una mano Piper cubrió la boca de Annabeth. Estaban muy juntas ahora—. En voz baja. —Pues Annabeth acababa de levantar la voz.

—Si dijiste que nada puede matarnos, ¿por qué tenemos que susurrar?

—Precaución. —Piper cerró sus ojos y alzó su barbilla con superioridad—. ¿O acaso quieres que algún monstruo nos interrumpa?

Annabeth volteó los ojos con impaciencia.

Si hubiera ella sabido cuál era el plan de Piper, probablemente no habría accedido a encontrarla fuera de su cabaña en medio de la noche.

—Miraremos las _estrellas_ , Annabeth —le había asegurado por la tarde—. Será ro _mán_ tico —dijo.

—Esto no es romántico. —Piper la observaba. Parecía entretenida—. Ni un poco —terminó Annabeth con un murmullo iracundo.

Desafortunadamente, el efecto que su ira tenía en Piper era exactamente opuesto a lo que Annabeth esperaba. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Eres linda cuando finges estar enojada.

— _Estoy_ enojada.

—Por supuesto, amor. Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Annabeth se sentó.

—Ahora explícame. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que ésta sería una buena idea?

—En voz baja, querida. Tú me hiciste prometer que desayunaríamos por la noche.

Annabeth lo recordaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¡Eso fue hace semanas! —Cuando aún era Piper tímida cerca de Annabeth. Nerviosa, había ofrecido hacer esto con ella alguna vez. Annabeth había pensado que era algo muy estúpido. No había dicho eso, claro está, la chica era nueva entonces; sólo dijo, "Mejor que así sea", y había, en su mente al menos, zanjado el asunto.

—No falto a mi palabra —dijo Piper.

—Incluso cuando no eres muy inteligente, al parecer.

Piper se rio entre dientes. Empezó entonces a extraer las cosas que usarían para el famoso desayuno. Había un par de platos y vasos, así como dos emparedados.

Annabeth soltó un resoplido impaciente.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Estaba mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Cada pequeño sonido podía estarlo haciendo un escorpión gigante o algún malvado león. Estirando un brazo derecho tras de sí, Annabeth apretó entre sus dedos la empuñadura de su daga. Sus ojos continuaban inspeccionando con nerviosismo todo aquello que podían distinguir.

—¿Sabes? —Piper la distrajo de sus pensamientos—, nunca pensé que vería a Annabeth Chase nerviosa.

Annabeth soltó una carcajada, relajándose por un instante.

—Eso será solamente porque no me conoces lo suficiente. —Sus ojos seguían vigilantes.

—Te hace más humana. —Con eso Piper por fin logró llamar la atención de Annabeth, que le preguntó a qué se refería. Piper se encogió de hombros—. Normalmente no soy tan torpe como cuando andas cerca, ¿sabes? La cosa es que . . . Eres como una diosa para mí o algo por el estilo. Simplemente tan hermosa. Pero verte así —señaló significativamente hacia la mano temblorosa de Annabeth—, es interesante.

Annabeth no se dio cuenta de la ternura que expresaban sus ojos mientras observaba a Piper.

—Eso _sí_ es romántico —dijo sonrojándose.

—¿Qué, y todo esto no lo es? —Piper estaba indignada.

—Creo que ya lo había mencionado.

—¡Pero si es la mitad de la noche!

—En voz baja, querida —se burló Annabeth—. Sí—agregó—, es la mitad de la noche y estamos en el sitio más peligroso que hay en todo el Campamento.

—¡Pero si te encanta el bosque!

—Por supuesto, amor, siempre que puedo distinguir lo que hay más allá de tres metros de mí. —Entrecerró sus ojos—. ¿Ves? Ahora no puedo distinguir ni el color de tus ojos. ¿Por qué iba a disfrutar eso?

—¿Mis ojos? —preguntó Piper, distraída—. ¡Oh, eso!

Momentos más tarde, su humilde desayuno estaba alumbrado con la luz de una anticuada lámpara.

—¡Ya está! —concluyó Piper felizmente.

—Grandioso. Ahora los monstruos ni siquiera necesitan rastrearnos. Prácticamente los estamos invitando a que nos ataquen.

Con el pasar de los minutos, sin embargo, Annabeth se calmó visiblemente.

Con charla insignificante y coqueteo inofensivo, Annabeth y Piper terminaron con las provisiones que habían traído.

Cuando no quedaba ya comida, Annabeth empujó todo a un lado y se recostó, colocando la cabeza en el regazo de Piper despreocupadamente. La lámpara estaba de nuevo apagada, y era todo oscuridad a su alrededor.

—En serio no puedo creer que hicieras esto —dijo después de un rato.

—Lo que sea por mi bella chica.

—Tu bella chica. —Annabeth rio calladamente—. En serio lo aprecio.

Llevaban juntas poco más de dos semanas. Era Piper quien contaba, pero era sólo porque para Annabeth contar era innecesario: los cálculos eran una respuesta automática para ella.

—¿Entonces? —susurró Piper. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de los de Annabeth; su cabeza estaba inclinada—. ¿Vas a admitir ya que esto es ro _mán_ tico?

Annabeth también era obstinada:

—¿Pero qué hay con ese énfasis? ¿Quién crees que eres, algún escritor del siglo pasado? ¿No puedes dar énfasis a la palabra completa, como una persona normal?

Piper negó con la cabeza.

—Eso sería _tan_ convencional.

—¿Casi tanto como enfatizar la palabra "tan"?

—¿Sabías acaso que en las historietas se enfatiza casi una palabra por oración?

—¿Sabías acaso que no estamos en una historieta?

—¿No? —Sus labios acariciaron los de Annabeth mientras ambas reían—. Estás evadiendo la pregunta.

Annabeth resopló con la nariz.

—Claro que la estoy evadiendo. No hay forma en que me hagas admitir que esto es romántico, sería como premiarte por poner nuestras vidas en riesgo.

—Voy a tomar eso como un sí. —Piper sonaba victoriosa—. Oh, anda, Chase, somos semidiosas. Con no morir ya estamos poniendo nuestras vidas en riesgo.

Finalmente, su cabeza se inclinó lo suficiente para cerrar el espacio entre sus labios; y, mientras la besaba, Annabeth pudo ver a Piper parada frente a ella detrás de sus párpados. Piper sostenía a Katoptris en una mano; Annabeth, su daga en la suya.

—¡Oh, lo prometo! —había exclamado Piper cuando Annabeth se alejaba.

La sonrisa que Piper había puesto en el rostro de Annabeth ese día se dibujó de nuevo contra los labios de su novia.


End file.
